


Cold

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Punk, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cold Weather, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Snow, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes back to Beacon Hills for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be for sciles day but i didn't have a chance to write it so here you go!

For the first time in a long time, Beacon Hills is quiet and creature-free just in time for Christmas. Snow falls lightly onto the top of Stiles’ hair as he steps out of his car, almost creating a thin blanket of snow before he roughly runs his hands through the long green strands of hair and brushes off the shaved sides.

Everyone is meant to meet at the McCall house for Christmas on Christmas day but Stiles has been let off college early and he knows that Scott has probably made sure that he’s home at least a week before the 25th.

It had been almost a year since the two had crossed paths, causing them to call off their long-distance relationship in March because it was too much work  to manage a relationship when they went to college that were on either side of the state. Scott was taking a veterinary course while Stiles was trying to get a law degree.

Stiles tried to stay in touch with Scott and Scott tried to stay in touch with Stiles but between exams, one night stands, studying and homework, there was little to no time to send a text or an email and keep the conversation up and running for more than ten minutes.

Locking the door of the Jeep, Stiles tucks is arms around himself, trying to absorb as much warmth from his hoodie as possible. He walks up to the front door of Scott’s house, remembering when they’d come home and research things that they’d never thought existed instead of doing math homework.

Scott’s ears prick up as the familiar sound of Stiles’ heart beating rapidly makes him jump up from his spot in front of the television. He puts down the wrapping paper and runs to the door faster than Stiles can knock on it.

He looks at Stiles standing in front of him and his palms become sweaty because it’s been so long – _too long_ – since he’s been within two meters of Stiles.

Stiles waves his hand in front of Scott. “Earth to Scott?”

Scott blinks out of his trance-like state and lets his eyes meet Stiles’. “It’s… been a while.”

“Only like eight months. How’ve you been?” Stiles asks as he walks inside, lightly knocking Scott on the shoulder.

He looks around the house, noticing how it’s decorated from head to toe in tinsel, baubles and Christmas stockings.  “You’ve certainly got into the Christmas Spirit. Has your mom cooked any gingerbread yet?”

Scott chuckles and shakes his head. “She wasn’t expecting anyone here for at least a couple of days. She gets off work around seven so you could always ask her then.”

They walk side by side and avoid touching hands but both of them are trying too hard. Stiles rolls his eyes and gives up, reaching for Scott’s hand, not worrying about the small amount of sweat that’s gathered in Scott’s palm.

“So, when’d you get the new tattoo?” Stiles asks, nodding towards the ink on the inside of Scott’s wrist.

Scott looks down at the stick-and-poke style anchor on the side of his wrist, noticing how it’s pressing against the skin of Stiles’ wrist. “About a month ago. It’s nothing big but I hadn’t gotten a tattoo in a while so I thought ‘why not’ and got it done.”

 “It’s nice,” Stiles smiles. They walk into the living room where Scott was sitting before Stiles’ had arrived and they sit down. “Were you wrapping presents?”

Scott nods. “I was wrapping up this scarf for Isaac. How’re you going with wrapping presents?”

“Already finished. I didn’t want to study for an exam so I bought and wrapped them before December even started.”

“What’d you get on the exam?” Scott chuckles as he folds the paper and tapes down the ends.

Stiles fidgets with the ring in his lip. “Eighty per-cent, I think? I’m freezing; can we put the heater on?”

“Sit in my lap –I’m better than a heater,” Scott says like it’s something that he does every day.

Stiles is in no position to pass up the offer and besides, they’ve done this a million times. He stands up and sits down with his back against Scott’s chest. Scott places an arm loosely around his waist and Stiles relaxes before placing a small kiss on Scott’s cheek.

“So, which present are we wrapping next?” Stiles asks, placing Isaac’s under the tree to their left.

Scott reaches for a set of arrows that are sitting on the couch and sets then down in front of them. “Allison kept talking about these arrows so I decided to get them for her.”

“That’s actually really good – I got her a new bow,” Stiles tells him, smiling.

Three hours passes and all of the presents are finally wrapped. By the time Melissa gets home, the two of them are cuddled up on the couch with a blanket over them (because Stiles still complained about being cold) and their fingers laced together, watching an old Christmas movie.

Neither of them get up from the couch as Melissa walks into the house quietly. She’d seen Stiles’ car outside so the first thing she does is make a fresh batch of gingerbread men.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
